Of All People
by Haikoui
Summary: Stuck in an elevator actually wouldn't have been too bad… if, y'know, she weren't stuck in one on the hottest, stormiest day of the summer with the one man who had the biggest cactus in the world shoved up his behind. Azureshipping. Oneshot. Rated M for… well, you can guess why.


**Title:** Of All People

 **Author:** Haikoui

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters because they all belong to YUGIOH HELL YEAH

 **Summary:** Stuck in an elevator actually wouldn't have been too bad… if, y'know, she weren't stuck in one on the hottest, stormiest day of the summer with the one man who had the biggest cactus in the world shoved up his behind. Azureshipping. Oneshot. Rated M for… well, you can guess why.

 **Notes:** so this is my first ygo fic and it just so happens to be smut, and i hope i did okay. i'm actually surprised i managed to write something like this because i normally write avatar and legend of korra. ever since the announcement for the movie came out, though, i've been on a ygo binge, and then i remembered my azureshipping hellhole and i fell right back in. whoops! so i had to get it out somehow. here you go! i don't know how many people will see this, but i hope if you do, you'll leave a review at the end.

* * *

 **Of All People**

All Anzu _wanted_ to do was get home and get some work done, but the damn elevator was making a stop at each floor on its way down. She hated going to Kaiba Land for this one reason—it was so crowded and it was hard to get anywhere, but she'd came to see Jounouchi and Yugi battle it out in a friendly duel. Once they'd finished, Jounouchi dragged Yugi off to watch another duel taking place in another ring, and Anzu decided that the sooner she left, the better. It didn't help that the storm outside was getting worse and worse by the minute—a typhoon's outer edges were passing over Domino City, and the winds were almost knocking people off their feet. _I knew I shouldn't have let Jounouchi convince me in coming here!_

The elevator, of course, decided that today was a good day to stop at every floor. It was hardly crowded. One person would get on, and a floor later they'd get off, and so on. It took several stops until Anzu thought she'd finally got a break—but the doors stopped closing and immediately opened back up. Anzu withheld a groan.

Standing immediately in front of her was Kaiba himself, looking mildly irritated at her presence. He strode right in and let the doors close. Thankfully, he seemed to be heading to the ground floor like Anzu herself, but she felt the typical silence of the elevator dissolve into raw discomfort. The doors closed and Anzu breathed out slowly, hoping for once that the elevator would stop at the next floor and let in a couple of loud-mouthed kids.

But then Kaiba held his finger over a pad over the elevator buttons and a light flashed green; the elevator sped right past the next floor. "What're you doing?" she found herself asking, despite herself.

"Take a wild guess," came Kaiba's bored tone.

"Are you skipping over floors? Can't you take a regular elevator ride like the rest of us?"

He turned irritated blue eyes on her beneath his bangs. "I've got no business being in an elevator with a bunch of nobodies," said Kaiba, before his eyes switched back to the doors.

Anzu's eyebrows rose. "Nice to know I'm somebody."

"Keep flattering yourself," said Kaiba. "There's no point troubling myself with kicking a nobody off a public elevator."

His sentence sounded weird. "You're right," she said. "Why aren't you off in some special lift or something? Can't get a ride from your jet to lift you a few stories?"

"The private elevator's being renovated," he said dryly.

Anzu blinked. "Why?"

"Because it looks terrible."

"Who cares? No one sees it. Besides you." Anzu's lips turned downward. She'd basically answered her own question.

Kaiba's eyes rolled up to the ceiling before he slowly turned his whole head in her direction. "Would you rather I renovate these elevators instead and have everyone pile into my private one? What a good idea. Let me get the forms—you can sign off on it since clearly I need your permission to use _my own money_ to renovate my own elevator which only _I_ use, Mazaki."

"Wow, I just asked a question," said Anzu, folding her arms over her chest. "You could've just—"

Suddenly, the elevator lurched and Anzu yelped, her hand darting out to grab onto one of the handrails on the wall. The lights flickered but stayed on as the elevator lurched again with a small groan, before stopping completely. Breathing heavily, Anzu straightened herself and looked toward Kaiba, who seemed furious.

"What just happened?" she said, holding a head to her hand.

Kaiba didn't answer her. He was clicking away at his jacket's lapel, irritated, and finally he let out a _tch_ and leaned against the wall, crossing his own arms over his chest. Then he did absolutely nothing, standing in place maddeningly and looking rightfully pissed.

"Hello, Earth to Kaiba?" asked Anzu, waving a hand. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

He leveled her with a trademark Kaiba look. "The elevator's stuck. The storm outside probably did it."

"I figured that out. But did you get word out to your guards or something? Are we just going to—"

"Do you _ever_ stop talking, Mazaki?" he demanded. "Or does your motor-mouth run even when electricity's out?"

Anzu felt her face turning red. "Wh—"

The lights went out. The air conditioning vanished with it. Within a few minutes, the air inside the elevator would undoubtedly become unbearable in the summer heat.

"Kaiba!" she exclaimed.

"Of all times for the world to actually do as I say," said Kaiba. "What do you want, Mazaki? Just wait it out. We're just above the ground floor anyway. If we fall, we won't get hurt that badly."

 _All I wanted was to get home safe and sound,_ Anzu thought sourly. "It's hot."

"Suck it up. You don't hear me complaining."

Anzu pursed her lips and rubbed a hand over her eyes. She had no idea how long she was going to be trapped in this elevator, with Kaiba—of all people _._ She just had to be stuck in this place with _him_ , who happened to be a man with a thorny cactus shoved where the sun didn't shine. Anzu took a seat on the elevator floor and heaved an enormous sigh.

From in between the elevator doors came two stuttered small, weak beams of light, one near the ceiling and the other near her feet, separated by what was probably the second floor. The light was probably from the emergency back-up generator, coming from the halls outside. Anzu was grateful for it—at least she could see a little bit. In fact, just across from her, she could barely make out Kaiba's silhouette still leaning against the opposite elevator wall.

She sighed again.

"Mazaki."

Anzu looked back up toward Kaiba's faint silhouette. Apparently he could see her, too, and at her movement, he said, "Shut up."

"Geez. I didn't say anything."

"If anyone has the right to complain over the company they have in an elevator," said Kaiba, completely ignoring her words, "it's me. Not you. Stop it."

"Fine," said Anzu, throwing up her arms in exasperation. "Be my guest! Please complain."

Silence ran through the air again, almost making Anzu laugh. Kaiba was looking to the doors again, judging by his shadowy figure; his long legs were crossed one over the other and his hands were in his pockets, his back leaned against the wall. _The picture definition of apathy,_ Anzu thought to herself. "You know what? Never mind. You're right. We'll just wait. But when you end up complaining, I'll just complain right back."

Minutes passed without a word from either of them. The stifling air of the elevator, without electricity to run the air conditioning, slowly became worse and worse—but all Anzu could do was "suck it up". Then Kaiba shuffled slightly—it took her several seconds to realize he was shedding his long domineering jacket.

"Too hot?" she said snidely.

He grunted. She supposed it was as good a "yes" as she could get.

Then, to her surprise, he slid down to the floor and leaned his head back. She could see him, despite the extreme dimness of their small space—Anzu saw that his eyes were closed, his face tilted toward the ceiling. One long leg was folded at the knee, propped up, while the other was straight in front of him and nearly brushed her knee.

Anzu felt a bead of sweat trickle down her temple. She pulled at the collar of her sleeveless tank and blew cold air toward her chest. _Ah . . . a little better._

"Stop," said Kaiba from across from her.

 _Oh my god._ "What?" she ground out, eyes shooting up to Kaiba's silhouette.

"You're making noise."

 _For crying out loud!_ Her eyes narrowed, staring at the outline of his figure with distaste. "Can't you lighten up? It's boiling in this elevator and I'm stuck in here with you. I'm just trying to keep my sanity, here. I can't say the same about you!"

"Hn." Kaiba's head tilted forward. "If you want to make noise, you get only one."

"You're kidding me. I don't need your permission to—"

"So you're choosing to talk, is that it?" Was that triumph she was hearing?

Anzu glowered at him, knowing full well he wouldn't bother opening his eyes to look. "I get to blow air out of my mouth," she said finally.

"Worthless," said Kaiba. He was silent for a couple seconds, before his hands reached for the hem of his dark long-sleeved shirt—he slipped it off and tossed it over his knee, eyes closed the entire time. Mouth agape, Anzu completely forgot about whatever rule Kaiba'd just established. "Why do _you_ get to take off your shirt?"

Kaiba only tilted his head back again. Anzu felt her face go completely red, but lucky for her, he wasn't looking. She couldn't tell if she was red because he definitely kept in shape or because she was furious with him. Really, she could only think about was how much she wanted to slap that bored look off his face.

"Why hasn't anyone come for us yet?" she said instead. "Don't you have a way to contact your guards? How about Mokuba?"

Kaiba exhaled, a long one through his nose. "Didn't I tell you that you only get _one_ noisy action?"

Fed up with his attitude, Anzu's fists curled. She shuffled over toward him, uncaring toward what his reaction might end up being. Stopping at his side, she folded her arms over her chest and glared down at him from her position on her knees.

"Come to apologize?" he said, finally opening his eyes again. The blue was sharp and bright in the dark lift.

"I'll show you an apology," she said vehemently, before summoning the air she could into her lungs and blowing a burst of air straight onto his face. After she finished, she placed her hands on her hips with satisfaction. "Well! How's that for blowing air?"

A beat passed. She felt her shoulders begin to hike with annoyance. How _irritating_ could one person—

"Do that again."

Anzu balked. "What?"

"Do that again," Kaiba repeated. "And stop staring like a slack-jawed valley girl. I said to do it again."

"I'm not—I'm not doing that again!"

"I'm waiting."

" _Kai_ —"

Then, all at once, she felt cold air hit her neck. It was a shock, but a welcome one, and his name left her lips with a very, very awkward sigh: "— _ba_ -ah." Oh, dear.

"See?" By god, his voice was so smug. "Do that again. I'm sure you don't need another demonstration."

He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. At least with _him_ doing the same thing for her, they could both stay a little cool. "We'll switch off," she said to him.

"Oh, really," said Kaiba, and his eyes flashed.

"Yes, really. I blow air to you and you do the same back."

Seconds passed, though they felt like very long minutes to Anzu. Kaiba's eyes trailed from her own to her lips, to her neck—and then up again before he tilted his head back toward the wall. "Well. What are you waiting for, Mazaki?"

Inwardly surprised by his agreement, Anzu felt her cheeks color again—but she blew a steady stream of cold air toward him, hitting his neck and face. _This is quite possibly the most awkward—_

Several seconds later, she felt the same thing on her own face and neck.

— _intimate—_

She blew another stream at him before sitting down fully, much closer than before when she was across the elevator. She could see how that his neck was slick with a thin sheen of sweat, muscles twitching as they cooled. His jaw was clenched, his high cheekbones taut and damp.

— _situation I've been in._

The other good thing about this whole situation, Anzu found, was that Kaiba kept his word about just anything he said he'd do. He followed through on this little agreement they had, and he didn't complain about it one bit. Anzu figured that as long as he was benefiting in some way, then he wouldn't have a reason to complain. (Finally.)

It was still too hot, though, and Anzu pulled her collar out again and blew her own stream of cold air down her shirt. When she looked back up, Kaiba was watching her in the dim light from the halls outside, annoyed and expectant.

"Oh, come on," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're sitting there shirtless and I'm sweating like crazy. Give me a break."

"That isn't my problem," said Kaiba, his eyes travelling down to her lips.

"Right, so let _me_ deal with _my_ problem," said Anzu, pushing her wet bangs from her forehead. She pulled her collar away from her chest again and blew downward.

Then she felt a hand on her forearm. Surprised, she looked up and saw Kaiba tugging her closer."Unbutton your collar," he said, eyes locked on her neck.

"Wh— _Kaiba,"_ she whispered in horror.

His look snapped back up to her eyes. "Would you rather not keep cool at all?"

 _Jerk._ "Or you could put your shirt back on," she said instead. Anzu tried very hard to keep her hands from wiping the trickle of sweat that was making its way down his neck.

"Absolutely not," he said, voice low.

"You'd be suffering, too," said Anzu matter-of-factly, placing her other hand on her hip. (Kaiba was still holding onto her forearm. Loosely, but still holding on nonetheless.)

Kaiba made a noise of contempt as his stare traversed back down her jaw, at the way her lips pursed at him. "That doesn't matter."

"Can't be bothered to admit defeat, huh?" she said, quieter than she'd intended.

"Neither can you," said Kaiba, and Anzu felt her cheeks go red again. "Now unbutton your collar." He let go of her forearm and she opened up her collar to the hot, humid air of the elevator. Sweat trailed down the back of her neck, and she suddenly became conscious of the fact that whatever little light was in the elevator was suddenly lighting the sheen on her face, neck, and collarbone. And she knew that Kaiba could see it, just like she could see his.

But he didn't say anything; he pursed his lips and blew slowly at her collarbone. Anzu's eyes rolled up into her head slightly. When he stopped, she realized she'd been leaning in. "Better?" said Kaiba once he was done. "I told you."

"Do that again," she said, before adding, "please." _Please. Please please please._

"Closer," said Kaiba, very quiet, and she followed suit, practically on his lap. He blew at her again, one hand resting on her hip. Cold air wrapped around her neck and down her chest. When he was finished, she returned the favor, and he arched his head back slightly as she did so.

"You won't speak a word of this to anyone," he said to her.

"Obviously," she said as he leaned in close and nearly laid his lips on her skin, blowing lightly along her collarbone. His hair tickled her cheek traitorously. "Esp—especially not Yugi . . ."

"Don't talk about him," and suddenly _Seto Kaiba_ was on her neck, lining cold air up and down her ear, pulling her collar open even further and shifting his attention to near the nape of her neck, and Anzu was instantly aware of how hot hot hot hot _hot_ it was in that elevator—and the cold against her skin was a hundred times more welcome.

In the dim, glowing faint light of the generators in the hallways outside, she saw his pupils lock onto hers as he pulled away, close enough to see the blue hues darken as she waited in the heat. A beat passed, two, three. One of his fingers pressed into her hip, testing her.

Anzu licked her lips.

" _Damn it,"_ he hissed, pulling her down, and at once she was kissing him and he was kissing her and she was burning. Her tank was restrictive, too hot in the stifling air of the elevator, too _in-the-way_ —and it immediately came off as she quickly undid the buttons and let it slip off of her shoulders. "Hot," she murmured against his lips. "Too hot." All he did was huff, tightening his hold around her waist as she straddled him and rocked in his lap.

When her tank was off and gone, Kaiba's hands felt impossibly large along her sides. He slipped his lips from hers and tried to make quick work with her shorts, but Anzu would have none of it. "Fuck. Mazaki! Let me get this off, damn it," he whispered harshly as she reached for his lips again. A hand lurched from her waist and latched to back of her head, and suddenly Kaiba's mouth was on her ear. "You want to do this the hard way, huh?" he murmured. The heat from his mouth crept uncomfortably around her skin, but Anzu couldn't care, at this point.

Exhaling, she felt herself slip forward against his chest as her jaw angled in his palm. His mouth raked from her ear down her jaw, breathing her in. It was _horribly_ unfair that he knew exactly where would make her nails curl into his chest and how much would make her hips buck into his. She did it once—he rose to meet her, and there was a moment of white that filled the backs of her eyes when they ground against each other—she did it again and he followed suit, and soon she found that it was _fun,_ having him meet her like this. Through his tight pants and the half-worn shorts she wore. If she could just lean closer—

But he ripped his lips off of her skin with a high noise from his throat, a noise Anzu never thought she'd ever hear. One hand pressed her impossibly into his hips and the other pushed them off the floor of the elevator as her legs wrapped around his waist. Suddenly he was standing with her plastered against his chest, her legs trembling around his middle—and he pushed forward, lips against lips and teeth clashing against teeth. A cold shuddered through her as he pushed her against the opposite wall of the elevator.

Anzu gasped with relief as the cold of the wall seeped through her skin, and Kaiba took the opportunity to drag his hand down her side to the band of her shorts; he ducked his head down and blew cold air down the line of her flesh toward her shoulder, before laying an open-mouthed kiss on it and sucking harshly. And his own skin was boiling, too, Anzu noticed vaguely, her hand tracing the curve of his muscles in his arms.

Kaiba's fingers fiddled with the hem of her shorts. _Oh._ There was a sweet heat between her legs that was wholly different (and very welcome) from the humidity in the elevator. "Kaiba," she managed, and his eyes shot up to hers. Blue on blue. Then he was on her again, ridiculously soft lips on hers. She found he made a small noise every time he arced his head into their kiss, and that he _really_ liked to kiss her, and that his hair fell into both their eyes and he seemed to hate it. She broke apart from him—he groaned, lips following hers, seeking her out, and she bounced awkwardly as she lowered her legs from his middle and back to the floor, steadying herself.

He dove for her lips again, hand pulling at the hair on the back of her head. Was _she_ making those primal, horrifying noises? Anzu couldn't care less at this point—she was hot, he was hot, and she knew both of them needed some relief. A moment later she'd flipped them around, backed him against the wall herself, and the second his skin hit the cool metal of the elevator, he hissed against her lips. Every sensation was heightened, every cold surface welcome, and she saw it as he tore away and bent his head back, pressing every inch of his bare back against the wall. The low gasp that left his throat and stretched his neck hypnotized her; his duel card locket glinted in the faint light from the hallways outside as he moved.

She hooked two thumbs into his belt and, with soft noises and the hitch of his breath, kissed up his chest to his neck before following her trail with a soft stream of cold air, and his head lowered, eyes catching hers—and the smallest of smirks twisted his lips. The game was still on, the favors still being done, and he pulled her flush against him before backing her into the opposite wall, back where they'd started.

Her back hit the cold wall, bra stretching almost painfully along her shoulder blades; Kaiba hitched her legs up around his middle again, found an angle, and _rocked._ Oh, oh dear. There it was again, the white behind her eyes, the friction between her shorts and the evident bulge in his tight pants. (She'd never be able to look at these pair of pants the same ever again.) He huffed a short noise into her ear as she moaned, and _god,_ her shorts and his pants were too much. Too much.

His mouth found her ear, only two words leaving his hot lips in a heady whisper: " _Your move."_

Anzu's nails clawed into his shoulders and, oh no, the coiling in her gut only strengthened as both of them moved against each other through their layers. The cold of the wall she was against dissipated the longer she stayed against it; she shifted fervently, her bra marking her back painfully in the process, and Kaiba pulled her away from the wall with a cold blow to her ear and the side of her neck as he unhinged her bra. His fingers slipped the straps off as her own curled around the shell of his ears. And with no time to waste, Kaiba moved his lips back to hers, catching her lower lip in between his teeth and slipping a hand between them. His fingers—his _fingers_ —

Two could play at this game. Anzu dropped a hand from his head and grabbed his own, slipping both of their hands under her shorts—and she nearly blacked out from it, the elevator full of noises she never knew she could make, of the wet sounds from his mouth on her own to the high-pitched moans that came from her despite herself. Anzu's hand held him there as best she could until he hiked her up again.

"More," she said (whined, really). "More. Kaiba, please. Oh."

"Stop talking," he said roughly, bending his head to the crook of his neck and nearly getting himself off just by rocking into her shorts and his hand. "Not a word."

This feeling was never going to leave her, Anzu knew that. The rhythmic way his hips arced into hers and the way his finger twirled between her legs. She bit her lip raw, her hand leaving his to stop his movements, and he cursed against her shoulder, angling heady eyes up through his bangs.

That was until she palmed the front of his pants. His eyes slipped shut and his head fell forward again in pleasure. She pulled his head to the side by his hair, finding the spot where his jaw met his neck, and blew cool air before laying a _hot, hot, hot_ kiss on his wet and salted skin.

She let go with a soft noise and blew at the skin again, where it was wet from both her kiss and his sweat, and the cold from her air stuck. "Your move," she whispered against the skin just under his jaw, lips barely moving, and he _growled,_ pulling away before locking her arms above her head with one of his larger palms.

His hand trailed down the side of her breast and he let a corner of his mouth quirk up as her breath hitched. "You like that." He hovered over her with dark eyes, hued with need. Then, bending low past her chin up to just above her breasts, he opened his mouth, and she—she was _ready_ for the cold, ready for the relief as the elevator wall warmed to the temperature of her skin—

But instead he let his mouth open to a sigh, and he breathed hot air over her chest. Anzu whined ( _fuck_ him!) and arched closer, absolutely hating this. She needed this. Why the hell wouldn't he give it to her? " _Kaiba,"_ she managed. "Don't—don't fuck with me—"

His other hand, his free hand that wasn't keeping her own arms in place above her head, rushed to cover her mouth; his head lifted from her chest and he tilted into her again, lips touching her ear. "Be quiet."

Be quiet. She'd show him how to be quiet.

He laid a wet kiss on her ear before moving his teeth to catch the edge of it. Anzu lifted a strong leg again, pulled his hips into hers; Kaiba stiffened, a low groan barely escaping his throat. His hand fell from her mouth and she gave him a coquettish smile. "Be quiet," she whispered innocently before twirling her hips.

The muscle in his jaw clenched in the low light of the elevator, covered with a thin layer of sweat. "I'm going to _fuck_ you," he ground out, eyes trained on her mouth, "until you learn how to _shut up."_

"Be," she began as he let go of her arms and dragged her to the elevator floor along with him, "my," and here, she managed to steal one more kiss before he ripped away with a muffled yell, and she finally breathed out, "guest," as he swiftly (and _finally_ ) pulled her shorts off her legs.

Anzu expected him to rid himself of his own pants but he knelt over her instead, a hand trailing down her side and over her thigh. Her hips rose to meet his hand as it traveled lower, pushing her plain panties aside, and finally—not finally, never finally, but almost there—he descended on her mouth again with his lips and doubled the action much further down with a finger.

She curled, arching, pressing achingly against his bare chest as his fingers worked at her feverishly, slipping and rubbing against her with the sweat and moisture that was there. His mouth had hers in a silent scream—he was doing his job well, keeping her quiet, because Lord knew she never kept her mouth shut otherwise. With a bare slip of his tongue against her teeth before its retreat, he pulled away—his finger mimicking him—before he fell over her again, molding his lips against hers as her worked at her with _two_ fingers—

Horrible little noises left her every time he let her lips go with small 'pop's; Anzu _aaahh_ ed and _ohhh_ ed as his fingers curled, seeking the place that would make her eyes roll into her head. She shifted, pulling him down again with her arms around his neck, and he pushed his two fingers into her as far as he could before he removed them altogether. Replacing them—almost—was the feeling of his hips—still clothed! God, she wanted those damn pants burned!—and he pressed his arousal into her slowly, _very slowly,_ and it did nothing for her. She wanted the actual thing, but of course, this was a fucking game, and Seto Kaiba never lost a fucking game, according to him.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you," he breathed again, hips rolling into hers the way she thought only dancers knew how to do, "until you forget how to _scream."_

"You're all talk," she murmured back, dragging nails along the backs of his arms. She took one hand lower, moving down between their bodies, almost about to touch herself when she grasped him through his pants instead, kneading gently. His head drew back as he made a long, low sigh, before he turned his flashing eyes on her again in the near dark of the elevator. She released him and pulled his lips down close enough to kiss again, but not quite—" _Do it."_

With one hand—his clean one—he undid his pants and knelt back over her, catching the spot just above her collarbone with his teeth, and his hand fumbled around to adjust himself. "I'm going to _fuck_ you," he said again. "I'm going to fuck you until you lose your _mind_."

His hips rose. Anzu's fingers dug into his hair. She tilted her head up, jaw jutting outward, breath hot on his lips—"I said _do it._ _"_

And he did. She didn't know quite when he first sank into her, but she did know that he made the first noise, a moan that started in his chest and moved into her hair as he tilted her head to the side with his hand. He fucked her with pounding that made the elevator rock and whine. He fucked her, blue eyes eyes paired with brows pressed together in concentration, sweat running down the Adam's apple embellishing his neck, and she dragged it away with her teeth and tongue. He fucked her senseless, and she was practically etching his name into his shoulder with her teeth to keep quiet. He fucked her with wild abandon, ducking down to blow cold air over her breasts and she clenched around him as he did, and he _moaned,_ the same moan that started in his chest, the one that made him grip around her hips with white knuckles.

It would bruise. She didn't care. All that mattered was "Kaiba—ah—K-Kaiba" filling her until she was going to burst, and all he seemed to care about was "Maz—a—ki", over and over again. Her hand moved down between them, seeking more, hoping to gain relief, and he captured her hand with his own like she had with him earlier, working her with her own hand with a bare hint of a grin against her lips.

Anzu was getting there—she was so close, she could practically taste it, and she needed it as bad as she ever needed anything in her life. Kaiba withdrew, panting, their hands together and rubbing furiously to bring her what she needed. Blue on blue again, his eyes were hooded with his bands and sweat trickled down his jaw before he thrust back into her. Slow. Deliberate. A deep noise in the back of his throat, eyes still on hers. And again. And _again,_ as each one brought the coiling of her gut closer—closer—

That's when she came undone, heaving with the effort to keep quiet. Kaiba stayed still and Anzu stared up above her, seeing white stars in front of her eyes, before she looked back at Kaiba with a racing pulse, vision spinning.

His jaw was clenched tightly and he was watching her, eyes wide with strain, fingers still pressed into her overtly sensitive skin. He hadn't come yet and his chest was rising up, down, up, down with the effort to keep himself still. Anzu pulled his face down again, laying a breath on his lips. "Keep going," she breathed, nearly inaudible.

He needed no more indication—he ducked his head into her neck, biting until he was met with blood as he thrust into her, each one more needy than the last. She could feel every bit of it more than she'd felt anything else in the world. His hips twisted into her own, angling to reach the deepest point he could; with a shudder, he exhaled onto her skin with a near silent groan, shaking as he came, holding her hips with tight palms.

"Wow," Anzu managed as he sank on top of her, still buried inside of her but completely spent. His hands released her hips and he trailed his fingers along her side until he let them fall to the floor. He didn't respond, his face still tucked into the crook of her neck. Her fingers tapped along his ear and into his hair. "Kaiba?" she said, quiet. Something hummed through her chest. What an odd feeling.

" _Shh,"_ he said, muffled against her skin. His wet hair tickled the corner of her eyes. Anzu's mouth closed.

Before long, though, Kaiba pushed himself off and tucked himself back into his pants, which were still around his legs. Then he lied back down and she saw him close his eyes, chest rising and falling in the dim light of the elevator. "Don't say a word," he told her, though it seemed hardly necessary at this point.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she blew a cold stream of air at him. His eyes opened and stared at the ceiling of the elevator.

Before he could say anything, the lights outside the elevator suddenly brightened, and the elevator lights flickered once before they also lit up. Kaiba flinched before he shot up and slipped his shirt on, and Anzu did the same, knowing that the elevator would start moving again very, very soon. She managed to put her clothes on in record time, nearly ripping the buttons off her tank as she did so, and as soon as the elevator began to move, she turned to Kaiba, who was shrugging into his jacket.

His hair was everywhere. She smoothed her own out as best as she could before she approached him. He looked vaguely irritated as she did, but when her hands straightened out his bangs and tamed his hair, he relaxed slightly. Then he paled. " _Shit."_

"Don't worry," she told him, pulling back and buttoning her collar. Kaiba's eyes followed the movement of her fingers. "I'm on the pill. Not for stuff like _this,_ but I guess it came in handy."

He turned his head away, staring at the elevator doors, jaw tight. The elevator began to slow and Kaiba looked at her once more. "Not a word to anyone," he said.

"Not a word," she agreed.

"Good," said Kaiba. "Good," he said again, softer. The elevator doors opened. "See you around, Mazaki."

He left without a look over his shoulder, striding away, hands in his pocket before he saw a guard in the distance with his briefcase. Anzu only heard his words—" _See you around, Mazaki"—_ and then she flushed, feeling her cheeks go red at his words. Not once did he ever say that to her, and only now did she realize what actually happened. Twenty minutes in the elevator. Only twenty minutes.

Of all people to be stuck with in an elevator, she was stuck with Seto Kaiba, and she'd just jumped the man in under twenty minutes.

And he'd said, " _See you around, Mazaki._ "

 _Well,_ she thought to herself with a minuscule prayer, _I guess that's one way to make a friend._

* * *

 **so uh this is my first smut fic ever, and i'll be really honest, i didn't think that would happen with ygo of all things. especially not with azureshipping, omg. but it happened. lemme know how it was? I have** _ **noooo**_ **idea if i got kaiba and anzu down okay. i also don't know how many people will even see this fic given that azureshipping is practically a crack pairing, oof.**

 **anyway, thanks so much for reading! it'd be great if you guys could leave reviews, especially since azureshipping seems to be a pretty small ship. can't wait for the movie coming out next year. thanks for reading!**


End file.
